Always Someone
by SpilledInk
Summary: ***UN-FROZEN***Re-opened!!! I know I'm torturing you, but I have decided to put Broken on hold and continue with this story! Thanks for sticking with my work :) Look for ch. 7 of this story soon!
1. Something Secret

A/N: This is my new HP fanfic! *Cheers are heard in background* I am planning on making this an ongoing story, depending on my reviews and things. Please R/R! Thankz.  
  
+SpiLLeD InK+  
  
Always Someone  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry and Ron waited by Platform 9 ¾, as they always did at the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. This was their 5th year, and they were as excited (at least Harry was) as they always were to get back to their eventful wizarding school. It was a relief for Harry every year at this time to pack up what little belongings he had and leave for King's Cross- Station, to leave the Dursley's for one full year. After Mrs. Weasley had led Fred and George through the platform, Ron went through, with Harry close behind. It was a wonderful feeling to be back, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come chugging down the tracks. Ginny Weasley seemed to come out of nowhere (the other end of the Platform) just as the Hogwarts Express was coming to a stop. Harry and Ron took a seat together, looking around for Hermione, and anyone else they knew. The two began to get concerned when it was five minutes until departure and there was no sign of Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran through the train's closing doors just in time, out of breath. It was very unlike Hermione to be late. She took the seat across from Harry and Ron, panting. Hermione took no notice of them while she was catching her breath, nor after she began breathing normally. In fact, it was not until Ron cleared his throat very loud that Hermione turned to face her two best friends.  
  
"Oh, hullo Harry, Ron, I didn't see you two there!" She said, and smiled weakly. She seemed disoriented, which was very un-like Hermione.  
  
"I noticed." Ron muttered, then added, "What's the deal?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione replied. She looked more or less ashamed, as if she knew what he meant but was trying very hard to pretend she didn't.  
  
"Well, first you're late for the train, then, you sit right across from us and don't even notice. That wouldn't be all that strange, if we weren't your best friends, and if you weren't the Hermione Granger we've known for five years." Ron explained, doubtfully.  
  
"I am not ignorant." Hermione snapped, out of nowhere.  
  
"I didn't say that." Ron said, concerned. Hermione seemed to be in a daze.  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied, embarrassed. "So, how was your summer?" she asked the two, changing the subject. Normally, Ron would not let her do this, but he made an exception this time. He gave her one last concerned glance, then Harry replied,  
  
"Mine was miserable, as usual."  
  
"Mine was filled with Ginny- 'Ronald, take Virginia with you, please, just this once.'" Ron said, mocking Molly Weasley, something he would never do when she was around. "I couldn't go anywhere without taking her, and the worst part was, she didn't even want to go half the time." Ron continued.  
  
"Talking about one of your attempts to ask a girl to a dance, weasel?" It was the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Here he is, the Moran King himself." Ron muttered to himself, looking the other way.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings, little Weasel?" Draco teased.  
  
"Why don't you just find something better to do with your life then hang around with us all the time?" Harry said, annoyed.  
  
"Hang around? Please, Potter. I wouldn't use the term 'Hanging Around' in the same sentence as 'Gryffindor', let alone with you little- why hello, professor, lovely attire." Draco instantly put on his, "I am a sweet little Malfoy," act when Professor Sprout walked into their part of the train. Professor Sprout was supervising the Hogwarts Express this year.  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Sprout said suspiciously. "Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger." Professor Sprout greeted.  
  
"Professor Sprout." Hermione nodded in greeting, Ron and Harry said a simple, "Hello," then glared at Malfoy as Professor Sprout headed to the next cart.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot you, Granger. Forgot your kind even existed in these parts." Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot you, too, Malfoy. Forgot they let evil gits into Hogwarts these days." Hermione retorted, barely looking up.  
  
"Ah, Granger, you'll never learn how your insults have no effect on me." Draco said, shaking his head, obviously out of insults.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Malfoy." Hermione said, a grin sliding onto her face. Draco left quickly.  
  
"Told him." Harry said approvingly.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Ron insisted. Clearly Hermione was not Herself. Hermione just stared at Ron, a blank look on her face.  
  
"Some things you just have to let go, Ron." Hermione replied, looking down.  
  
Ron was convinced there was something wrong, and sooner or later, he was going to find out. No matter what. 


	2. Why do you run away?

A/N: This is Chapter 2 of "Always Someone"…please people…review! The only way I'll know what the readers think is by reviews ( Thankz…. and please R/R!  
  
+SpiLLeD InK+  
  
Always Someone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowly chugged to a stop, and the large outline of Hagrid, the former Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts, also a friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, became visible in the distance. Ron had been keeping his eyes fixed with concern on Hermione, trying to figure out what she was thinking about that distracted her earlier. He hoped she had come to her senses, so she would be the normal Hermione they all knew, and she would stop this idiosyncrasy.  
  
Harry and Ron made sure they had all their things and began to un- board the train. Ron took a quick glance over his shoulder, secretly wishing Hermione would be there, smiling at him, giving him a familiar sense of encouragement. She wasn't behind him, and she wasn't sitting in her seat. He guessed she had gone ahead and already left. He didn't see her at all until the traditional Hogwarts welcoming feast. She was already in her seat when he entered the great hall with Harry behind him. Ron took a seat. On one side of Him was Harry, and on the other, Hermione. He turned to her, and saw she was staring into the distance.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ron said quietly. The feast hadn't begun yet, and they were allowed to talk if they kept it down. Hermione slowly turned towards Ron, her wide, brown eyes shimmering in the warm light of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello," she said uncertainly. She looked troubled, and it seemed she was having trouble making conversation with one of her best friends.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? I know you said to let it go, but friends don't- they don't just let something go if something's bothering their friend." Ron replied, more concerned then ever.  
  
"Oh, Ron…don't you ever believe me when I tell you nothing's wrong?" Hermione said shakily.  
  
"Not when I can tell that there is." Ron replied, upset that Hermione wouldn't tell him what was happening.  
  
"Don't you think I'd t-tell you?" Hermione asked, stuttering a bit.  
  
"I would think so, but if you say you would tell me if something's wrong, then why are you denying it now? Why aren't you telling me?" Ron asked, annoyed and upset at the same time.  
  
"Leave – It – Alone." Hermione said in three separate breaths, almost struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Ron was hurt, but not convinced. He still believed something was wrong. He turned to Harry, and saw he hadn't heard any of their conversation. He wasn't sure if he was mad, or glad. Harry had been chatting with Fred and George about the new Zonko's products. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Any of you know who the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry asked.  
  
"No clue." Ron replied glumly. Hermione did not reply, she continued to stare into space.  
  
"I heard they cloned Snape and one of him is teaching every subject." George replied and pretended to choke himself.  
  
"Don't even say that!" Fred said and pretended to choke himself the same way George did.  
  
"Next time I go to Zonko's, I'm definitely trying out the new, '10- Ton Tongue Toffee', it's 10 times heavier than the first!" George said, picking up on the conversation about Zonko's.  
  
"Those are nothing compared to the new, "Freque-Break Quills', they break each time you press down! I'll give one to everybody in the class during the exams." Fred joined in and they continued the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry pondered, seeing her staring distantly.  
  
"She insists it's nothing, and that I shouldn't be asking." Ron replied irritably.  
  
"I can hear, you know!" Hermione snapped, and with that, she stood up, turned around, and left the feast through the huge oak doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"That girl is so stubborn!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Leave her, Ron. It will just turn into a fight if you try to talk to her." Harry tried to reason.  
  
"What do you mean? Every time I talk with her it will turn into a fight? Is that what you're getting at Harry? Listen, I don't need–," Ron was cut off.  
  
"Calm down, Ron, I was just saying that you don't want to make it worse." Harry rationalized.  
  
"Right," Ron grumbled, not really annoyed at Harry, but trying to get out his anger.  
  
"Now, are you going to eat anything?" Ron hadn't realized the feast had even started, he was so busy thinking about Hermione. For some reason, this really bothered him. What was she so afraid of telling anyone? Why couldn't she tell him? Why couldn't he be the one she could confide in? Had she told Harry? All these questions rushed through his head. He looked over at the empty seat next to him, where a filled plate lay untouched. The image made him hurt even more, for some reason.  
  
"I don't think I can." Ron replied.  
  
"Alright, but you may be hungry later, you know." Harry said hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so, Harry, but thanks anyway." Ron said, not in the mood for Harry's optimism when he wasn't feeling the least bit optimistic.  
  
"I think I'm ready to go to sleep, goodnight, Harry." Ron said as he stood up and left the Great Hall. Ron was not tired. He wasn't going to sleep. He wasn't exactly sure why he left, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, but was it his feet? Ron knew it was something else, he knew what it was, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Yet. 


	3. Where do we start?

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to the reviewers! I really appreciate the reviews and hope you enjoy it! Please R/R...Thankz.  
  
+SpiLLeD InK+  
  
Always Someone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron quietly walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione crying by the warm light of the fire. He didn't know whether to leave like he was never there or try to comfort her. He couldn't leave her like this, but she probably would not want to be comforted, so he decided to make it known that he was there, then see her reaction. Ron walked closer to Hermione, then spoke in a soft, gentle tone,  
  
"I can't believe you now, even if you don't tell me."  
  
Hermione was startled, she spun around to Ron, the tears leaving streaks down her cheeks. Rather then drying her tears, or arguing with Ron about sneaking up on her, she said,  
  
"I'm sorry…I lied- I just, I couldn't….I can't…" Hermione couldn't finish because she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing, almost out of her control. Ron sat down in the chair across from her, unsure of what to do. He had some options, but they might just make things worse. Should he tell her it would be okay? He didn't even know what the problem was! Should he walk away? He certainly couldn't. He didn't have to do any of them, because Hermione spoke first,  
  
"I should have told you- I should have told someone-," Hermione said shakily as she lifted her head.  
  
"Why can't you tell me now, I don't want to see you like this." Ron replied gently. It sounded a bit demanding, but Hermione could tell it was thoughtful, and Ron really cared.  
  
"Read this." Hermione said shakily, handing Ron a crumpled up, ripped sheet of parchment. The thick black print was a bit smudged, but still readable. The paper read:  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue,  
  
Someone is out, to get someone close to you.  
  
I am warning you now, so you may prevent,  
  
And think of how much time you've spent,  
  
With this person, you may indeed confide,  
  
Yet there's something, they must hide.  
  
So if you care for them, you may tell them so,  
  
For this may be the last time, you can let them know."  
  
Ron stared at the paper for a while, reading it over and over in his head.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"I found it on my seat, on the train, and I read it as soon as I saw it. That is why I was so distracted. I saw you two in the seat across from me, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up, and I couldn't just brush it aside." Hermione explained, her crying coming to a stop.  
  
"Y-you think it was meant for you?" Ron asked, amazed.  
  
"I am pretty frightened by the idea, but I think it most likely was." Hermione gazed at the letter, and turned away, drying the rest of her face with her cold, shaking hand.  
  
"Do you think you know who it's about- or who it's f-from?" Ron asked, thinking about these questions as well.  
  
"I have some ideas, but they scare me half to death, they're so possible." Hermione replied shakily, turning towards Ron. Her wide, brown eyes were scared, Ron could tell.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, a bit frightened himself, "Could it be for Harry?" he thought to himself.  
  
"I think it's for someone we least expect it to be for- and it's not Harry. I believe it's referring to someone we don't expect at first, but are supposed to find out." Hermione explained.  
  
"You really think?" Ron asked, almost certain she would think it was for Harry from he-who-should-not-be-named.  
  
"I have a feeling- a very strong feeling. I am almost sure. Yes, I really think so. I am sorry I didn't tell you- it's just when I read it this cold, eerie feeling swept over me and it was so frightening and-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. I'm just glad you told me at all." Ron said. At any other time, he would have been overjoyed that Hermione confided in him first, but this time, he was half-scared, and half-determined.  
  
"Hermione, we need to figure this out." Ron said, strangely sure of himself.  
  
Hermione replied,  
  
"But where do we start?" 


	4. Nods

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to the reviewers, please keep them coming, I read all of them! I really appreciate the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please R/R...Thankz.  
  
+SpiLLeD InK+  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, plot of harry potter, etc. DO NOT belong to me! If they did I would be very excited, but sadly for me, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers and everyone but me. Don't sue me, all I can give is a cheap pen and some wrinkled drawing paper!  
  
Lol...Now read!  
  
Always Someone  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione and Ron met everyday after dinner to discuss the letter and to work on solving whatever mystery was behind it all. Ron loved the time they had together. The way they sifted through information, talked about each detail, searched through books possibly leading them to something important. He secretly looked forward to their little meetings every night, but he wouldn't admit it. Hermione seemed excited by all the suspense as well, and she would smile and joke as much as she could. They hadn't made much progress, considering all they had was the mysterious letter, but they still worked hard and tried to piece together as much as they could from what little they had. Ron and Hermione hadn't told Harry about the letter yet, and were still debating if they should, when, and how to bring it up if they did. It may seem wrong not to include Harry, but they weren't sure how he would react and what he would do, and if he would care at all or brush it aside like it annoyed him. Both of them also worried, deep down, that he would interfere with their daily meets, the only time where they could be alone. The time when they were not worried about schoolwork or classes, just taking time to enjoy trying to solve this mystery, and over all, they enjoyed this time together, when they didn't argue. They both knew risking that time would just be too much right now.  
  
Ron was in the boys' dorm, talking to Harry about Quidditch. He was half- aware his daily meeting with Hermione was approaching, so he took a quick glance at the clock. He had 5 minutes to get dressed, (out of his robes, into his night clothes) get away from Harry, (not like Harry was holding him captive, but he had to leave without Harry getting too suspicious) and getting to the meeting place Hermione had told him about, and where they met every night.  
  
"Uh, Harry, I think I'm going to change, then maybe I'll take a walk to the common room, if you don't mind." Ron said non-chalantly, hoping Harry wouldn't want to join him.  
  
"Alright then, I think I'll get to bed early, I'm kind of tired. Goodnight, Ron." Harry yawned.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Ron replied and proceeded to get dressed at lightning speed. Within three minutes, he was dressed, out, and at the meeting spot in the shadowed corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione wasn't there yet, so Ron sat in one of the heavily cushioned chairs by the blazing fire.  
  
After five minutes, Ron began to get a little worried, but he waited a little longer.  
  
After twenty minutes had passed and Hermione still wasn't there, Ron walked out of the common room and walked quietly up the stairs headed to the dormitories. Before he reached the girls' dormitory, where he was heading to see if anyone had seen Hermione, he saw a cluster of Gryffindors talking with worried looks on their faces. He was able to hear a bit of what they were saying,  
  
"Just came out of nowhere, must've frightened them, and knocked them unconscious." One of the 5th year girls said dubiously.  
  
"Are they gonna be okay?" Another 5th year girl asked, sounding frightened. "What're the names they announced? Who was it they found at the scene?" The same girl continued.  
  
"I hope they will. I remember these names, I believe they were, 'Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger.'" The girl said, trembling a bit.  
  
Ron froze on the spot, his sister, his best friend, and everyone else- he knew them all. He didn't know what happened but he knew it was horrible. Harry came running out of the dorm,  
  
"There was an attack, did you hear-? I need to get to the hospital wing- you coming?" Harry sounded frightened as well. Ron nodded, furious and scared at the same time. He had yet to find out what happened, but he had to see if everyone was okay. He ran down to the hospital wing without saying another word.  
  
"I just want them to know I love them." Ron whispered as he rushed to the hospital wing window, barely able to see his sister and Hermione laying on two beds parallel to each other.  
  
"Them?" Harry questioned, seeing Ron look and Ginny and Hermione.  
  
At that moment Ron realized so many things, he didn't even know what to think first, but he replied with a nod, and headed to the hospital wing door. 


	5. The Way It Was

Always Someone  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews to keep me writing...lol. Will it be a romance story? Horror? Mystery? Fluffy? Read to find out!  
  
******************  
  
Ron's shivering, milk coloured hand slowly opened the hospital wing door without Ron noticing what he was doing. His legs walked, seemingly on their own, right to Ginny and Hermione's parallel beds. There was Ginny, firey red hair draping over the side of her bed, skin as white as snow. Though her eyes were closed, she had a scared look on her face. Hermione's honey- brown hair looked drained of all the energy it ever had, as did Hermione. She looked limp, and helpless. Her eyes were closed as well, and her look was even more frightening then Ginny's. It was fear and- disapointment. For what? That she got an A instead of an A+ on a test? For- it was then, at that moment, that Ron realized he didn't really know Hermione. I mean, sure, he had 'been friends' with her for 5 years, but he hardly knew anything about her. Did she like animals? Did she listen to muggle music? What are her parents like? And other things........so many other things. Ron had told her some things about him, but not many.  
  
"I don't know what happened- to our friendship that never really started, to you and Ginny tonight." Ron whispered out loud.  
  
"Ronald, what are you-" Madam Pomfrey began, but stopped abruptly as she looked from Ginny to Hermione and nodded. "Just keep it down." she added and let a small, sympathetic smile onto her face. 'Weird.' Ron thought.  
  
"If-" Ron cringed, but went on. "When you wake up, I want to tell you everything." he whispered. He slipped a beautiful pink rose into the empty vase next to Hermione's bed.  
  
He kissed Ginny on the cheek and said,  
  
"You have to get better." It was more of a plea then a statement. He slipped a card on the small table next to her bed and left the hospital wing. He was so enclosed in his own world and Ginny and Hermione, that he didn't realize Harry walking next to him.  
  
"You did a nice thing." Harry said.  
  
Ron was startled by his voice for a moment, then he looked up and recovered.  
  
"Thanks, but it wasn't much, I mean, they couldn't even hear me." he said quietly.  
  
"But they knew." Harry replied. Harry said things like this often. Ron just nodded and turned into the boys' dorm as Harry proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. He knew not to follow Ron, they had been friends long enough to know these things.  
  
Ron flopped down on his four poster and carefully picked up a heavy brass frame that was resting on his bed-side table. It was a picture of him, Harry, and Hermione in the beginning of their 1st year, when everything was carefree. When they had just become friends. Harry was standing on a couch in the common room, making faces, while Ron was next to him, secretly giving him bunny ears, and Hermione had a mock look of, "Look at these animals, pathetic." and she was pointing at them "strictly." Those were the days.  
  
And no matter how much Ron hated to admit it,  
  
those days were over. 


	6. Just Making Sure

Always Someone  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione sat up in her hospital wing bed, which hurt her back a bit. She had a throbbing pain in her right arm, and she looked to see a bandage wrapped around part of her upper arm. She suddenly remembered what happened and realized, for the first time, that she didn't know if everyone else was okay, and she was quite frightened by the chilling events. All she had to do was look around, and see everybody she was with that night in a bed in the hospital wing. Ginny was right across from her, just getting up. She looked as shocked as Hermione had felt, to be getting up out of a state of unconciousness. Ginny seemed to remember what happened, too, and she looked over to Hermione, reassured. "Hey," Hermione said, finding her voice. "Hey, um- are you hurt bad?" Ginny asked, looking at the bandage on Hermione's arm. "I-I don't think so, it hurts some. Are you?" Hermione replied. "Um- it hurts," Ginny paused, referring to the icepack on her shoulder, "And so does this-" she paused again, moving her hand from a spot on her cheek, revealing a bandage clear across her cheek. "Ow." Hermione said, seeing Ginny's face. She was always quite squeemish. "So- you think the dark lord is out to get- Harry?" Ginny asked, unintentionally changing the subject. "It's highly possible." Hermione replied, shivering at the mention of the dark lord. Thoughts of that night came flooding back in a rush of evilness and dark magic. "Then why do you think we-were attacked?" Ginny asked. "I- really don't know. Well, it could be because we're kind of close to Harry-" Hermione paused, she suddenly remembered the letter. Ginny didn't notice her sudden tune-out. "You really think?" Ginny asked, her skin turning the colour of milk. She had gotten over Harry last year, but she still cared about him. "No, not really." Hermione said, more serious than ever.She was thinking about the letter. Maybe it wasn't meant for her, maybe it was meant for someone else and it was about someone in the group that was attacked.....either her, Ginny, Cho, Lavender, or Parvati. It was a scary thought. "Oh." Ginny replied, puzzled. She sighed and started to think about that night, and what she would do if the dark lord was out to get Harry. She sighed again.  
  
*****  
  
Ron walked into the hospital wing around noon. He was overjoyed to see Ginny and Hermione sitting up, conscious. He went and hugged Ginny and handed her flowers. He went and hugged Hermione and handed her flowers. "Are you guys- okay?" Ron asked, knowing they were not okay, they had been attacked, he had heard the whole story by now. "I think so." Hermione replied uncertainly "Yeah, I think so too." Ginny said. "Good." Ron said, truly glad. "Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned he was in danger of being attacked. "He didn't feel well, he's in the dorm, he says get well soon and feel better and all that rubbish." Ron replied. "Ron!" Hermione teased. "Always the sarcasm." Hermione smiled. Ron smiled back. There was a moment of silence. "Ahem." Ginny broke the silence. Ron and Hermione snapped back into reality and stared at Ginny. "Well- I have to go, just making sure you two are alright. Madam Pomfrey says you should be out of here by tomorrow, 'if you get plenty of rest and no company'." Ron mocked Madam Pomfrey, and left with Hermione giggling and Ginny giving her a look of, 'hes soooo not funny'. Hermione shot back a look of, 'well, I think he is'. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Hermione's feet. Hermione picked it up, and added it to her two others. "Thanks, I needed another one." Hermione grinned, and lay down on her three pillows, while Ginny had one. "Grrrrrrrr." Ginny acted mad and then grinned, she lay down on her pillow.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she remembered the letter was still in her pocket. She went in to get it, only to find it wasn't there. She checked her other pocket, not there. She practically tore apart her bed (with one hand, mind you), and she still couldn't find it. She was sure it had been in her pocket! Ginny woke up and stared at her curiously. Hermione didn't notice Ginny had woken up. She continued to search for the letter. When she had searched everywhere possible in the hospital wing, and after a warning of, 'You need rest, young lady,' from Madam Pomfrey, Hermione lay back in bed like nothing happened and went back to sleep. Ginny just sat there, confused. 


End file.
